Fluid distribution systems, for e.g. heating, cooling and water supply are designed to feed a fluid from a source to a consumption point. Each consumption point typically has a calculated and designed flow or differential pressure requirement. However, depending on the type of hydronic system, the flow requirement is often variable over time and can change with factors like seasonality (e.g. summer or winter), that changes the load from the consumption points, temperature changes of the system fluid, changes in consumption of the system fluid (e.g. for drinking water).
Control valves are frequently used in fluid distribution systems and have a variable opening such that the flow rates can be controlled. Because a control valve may operate during varying system conditions, the control valve may be complemented with a differential pressure valve. An example of such a combined control valve part and differential pressure valve part is known from WO 2010/090572 A1. The differential pressure valve part limits the differential pressure over the control valve part. Therefore, the operating conditions for the control valve part may be maintained at an adequate level despite variations of the pressure level in the entire fluid distribution system.
When a valve is to be installed in a fluid distribution system, the person installing the valve normally measures the fluid pressure at the valve inlet, in order to correctly calibrate the valve. WO 2010/090572 discloses a flushing spindle which is opened in order to measure the pressure present at the valve inlet. Providing such a flushing spindle presumes certain dimensions of the valve, and it may be difficult to implement in smaller valve bodies.
It would be desirable to provide for a manner to measure the pressure present at a valve inlet, even in smaller valve bodies, regardless of such valve bodies having only one valve part, or two or more valve parts such as the differential pressure valve part and control valve part of WO 2010/090572.